Worlds Collide
by oOReginaSerpentiumOo
Summary: Prompt: "AU where everything is black & white until you meet your soulmate". Draco's having a normal day: Classes, annoying Pansy-when his world is knocked off balance by someone brushing past in the hallway. His world is given colour and his future given hope, but he doesn't know who to thank. Until they die. Oops. SLASH/LANGUAGE/ABUSE (later chapters), D/H, Begins end of 6th book
1. Passing By

_please don't hate me ;-;_

 _This came to me over Boxing Day, and I just had to write it. Language warning._

 _ **SLASH.**_

 _To be honest, I've hit a stall with my other fanfics, so this may be extended into a full fic. Excuse the feel trip later in this fic hehehe_

* * *

They say that when you meet your soulmate, the world explodes into colour and life. Luna described it like taking off a pair of sunglasses you didn't realize you were wearing and suddenly there's light everywhere. Rolf couldn't understand why she burst into tears after he brushed against her that first time while they were helping Hagrid. But I did.

I felt the world shudder into existence suddenly during our school days at Hogwarts, when the hallways were packed and people were pushing past each other to get to classes on time. That was when I first saw you as you truly were. And I didn't know if I wanted to fight it.

And then you died. Bloody wanker.

oOoOo

The hallways were packed, as was expected when the years above and below you had either NEWTs or OWLs. Draco huffed angrily as he sidestepped yet _another_ gaggle of Ravenclaws who were walking along in a cluster, nose deep in their textbooks as they frantically reviewed between their classes. His huff didn't go unnoticed as one of the girls looked up to glare at him before looking forward, dragging the boy in front of her slightly to the right to ensure they didn't walk off the staircase as they approached it.

"Honestly," began Pansy's nasal voice and causing a wince to begin to form on Draco's face, "Can't they study later? Some of us are _trying_ to get to class here!" She screeched down the hallway after the group of Ravenclaws. The girl who had replied to Draco's glare before didn't even glance in her direction as she lifted a single finger in her direction, causing Pansy to let out a shriek of outrage and causing a smile to blossom on Draco's face, before she recognized that mane of hair and his smile fell slightly.

"Didn't think Granger had it in her." He absently commented, taking a perverse pleasure in Pansy's outrage as they continued on their way to Transfiguration.

"That-that _mudblood_! Who does she think she is?! Pulling that finger at me!" Pansy's voice was in danger of causing permanent damage to Draco's ears, but the reaction she had when he saw the small smirk on his face only made it worse, causing the people rushing around them to glare in their direction as they brushed past.

Draco had just opened his mouth to reply when he suddenly froze, his breath struggling to escape his suddenly-too-tight- _I-can't-breathe_ throat. Pansy's incessant babbling washed over him as he staggered slightly, falling sideways to collapse against the wall beside him, his body no longer responding to his commands. Pansy, it seemed, had taken note of his ashen complexion if her closer voice was any sign, Crabbe and Goyle standing there in their green robes like the lumps they-

Green.

He could see green.

And reds, browns, yellows, oranges. And so many other colours that his breath hitched before bursting out in a broken gasp, the beauty of what he was _seeing_ washing through him before he sunk to sit against the wall, staring down at his pale (too pale, he noted) hands, seeing the spots of emerald green ink that he had used that morning to write back to his father in.

His stained skin had never looked so beautiful.

"Draco?" The smooth tones of his godfather reached his ears, causing him to slowly look up, again not prepared for what he was seeing. The dark blue glint from his hair; the numerous stains on his hands, tougher and more refined than Draco's; the piercing black of his eyes. Sure, he'd been only seeing him in black and white before, but the difference colour could make...  
"Draco? Are you unwell?" Snape queried softly as he crouched beside Draco, resting a hand on his shoulder. The young Malfoy absently noted that the hallways were empty, and that Pansy must have sent either Crabbe or Goyle to fetch Severus.

"I-" His breath hitched again and to his eternal shame, he noticed that there were tear tracks down his cheeks. _'What the hell! Malfoy's don't cry - especially not in public!'_ He quickly wiped his face with a handkerchief pulled from his pocket, grateful that Severus had been kind enough to not mention the tears.  
"I'm...I don't know." He admitted in a small, quiet voice that was meant for Severus' ears only. "Why am I seeing these things?" He breathed as he stared at a bird sitting on the windowsill opposite him.

Severus' frown deepened, if such a thing were possible and with a flick of his wrist his wand was in his hand, casting a light pink (he couldn't help himself from staring at the colour) diagnostic charm on his godson. The results flickered slightly for dispelling, but Severus had seen enough. Especially with the way that Draco was staring at his wand...

"Draco," He murmured, loud enough to garner his attention but not loud enough for the others to hear, "what colour was that charm?" He asked, not noticing Pansy wandering closer until her nasally voice cut across him.

"That's a silly question Professor Snape, everyone know that it's-"

"Pink."

"-a soft grey...what?" Pansy stared at her betrothed who had turned his head to look at the small bird again. "Draco, don't be silly. There's no way that you're _seeing_ that." She accused but her voice faltered when she saw Draco and Severus' faces. She could only stare as Severus gently pulled Draco to his feet, keeping a firm hand around his arm as he wavered on his feet. A soft silvery-blue Patronus was sent to Dumbledore (causing yet another round of stares from Draco), before he began to lead him to the infirmary.

"...There's no way you're seeing colour _now_ , not after the amount of times I've touched you..." Pansy whispered to herself before following the others, determined to get answers to her questions.

oOoOo

 _So the prompt was "AU where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate." In this case I made it touch-based, and won't reveal who Draco's other half is until a LOT later on ^^_

 _Ok so yeah, this is a story I feel will go somewhere. So it'll be continued (I blame the plot-bunny my friend sent after me in revenge for my Avenger's Feels Fic)._

 _I've never written this pairing before, so it's new to me! Also yeah it's slash (in case you missed that big bold print before) but it won't have even a hint of citrus for quite a while._

 _Hopefully will update soon, let me know what you think?_


	2. Chapter 2

So, just a quick update. Sorry it's not a full one.

People have been sending me hate mail because I have not updated for so long in any of my fics. Yes, I know. I have been busy with university, working two jobs to help support myself, partner, and kids while I attend said university, as well as possibly having surgery on my larynx due to the fact that my whole cartilage is moving out of place and causing me to stop breathing. I also received word two days ago that my dearest friend, in her twenties currently, has been diagnosed with lung cancer, with a sizeable tumor discovered. She has an infant son.

So as a result, fanfiction is on hold for a while. I've also only just gotten a new computer this week as a surprise gift from my partner, and have been trying to update on my phone before that. We all know how well that works...

So please, understand that while I love this site, I will not hesitate to let it go in order to take care of my health, and those I care about. I am also trying to pass this course with the highest grade, as that is the minimum requirement to get into midwifery.

So please, understand, and stop threatening me. If people keep threatening me, all my updates will be binned (and they're almost done btw), and I will delete my stories and move to another site. I've had enough of the abuse via pm.

OOReginaSerpentiumOo


End file.
